1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computer security.
2. Description of Related Art
Reset is a mechanism used in computing to bring a computing device to an initial state or normal condition in a controlled manner. This may be desirable for a number of reasons. For example, the state of the computing device may become unknown, the computing device may become unresponsive, or it may be an expedient way of returning a processor to a predetermined state.
As a result of a reset, system registers may be restored to a predetermined (e.g., default) condition. System clocks (e.g., local oscillators) may also be reinitialized.
Resets may be activated externally, for example, by user input or through an attached device. A computing device may, for example, have a reset pin or reset button by which an external reset may be activated.
A reset may also be initiated by an internal mechanism. The computing device may support a reset command through software. In the event of a system crash or hang, a watchdog timer may expire, triggering a reset.